


Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy finds a way to help Matt wind-down after a rough night on the streets of Hell's Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Foggy had been staying over in Matt's apartment for the past few nights and Matt had left Foggy alone in the apartment almost every night. Every night when he returned home, Foggy saw the exhaustion envelop Matt more and more as the days wore on. He pleaded with him to take one night off, just one, but Matt was having none of it.

"I need to get out there, Foggy," he'd explained as he handed Foggy his black mask, asking him to tie it around his head for him. Matt was entirely aware of Foggy shaking his head as he tied the mask carefully over Matt's eyes. "People need my help."

Foggy cursed Matt's necessity to constantly play the Hero, but he also couldn't help but adore him to no end for his commitment and passion. 

It was midnight, and Foggy was left alone in the apartment once again. He was passing time by drinking Matt's beer and eating Matt's food. He wished he could drink Matt's beer and eat Matt's food _with_ Matt. He was about to crack open his third beer when he heard his phone ringing on the bed. He very nearly broke his neck as he broke into a sprint to answer it, "Matt?" he panted and quietly cursed over the throbbing pain in his toe, which he managed to whack off of the table during his mad dash for his phone. 

Foggy could decipher the distant sounds of sirens on the other end of the line. "Could you have the medical kit open and ready for me when I get back?" Matt asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Are you badly hurt?" Foggy asked as he got the kit out of the cupboard and tugged a blanket over to the sofa. "Please tell me you didn't get yourself shot."

Matt laughed, albeit halfheartedly, "No, Foggy. But I did get slashed at with a knife multiple times, I have 3 wounds and out of the three only one seems like it'll give me problems, and only minor ones at that," Matt listed out his injuries to Foggy with such ease and efficiency. Matt's awareness of himself and his surroundings never failed to imbue Foggy with astonishment. 

Matt returned home soon after, practically falling through the window with no small amount of grace, and he perfectly exhibited his _stunning_ flexibility. Foggy had to help him up off of the floor and guide him over to the sofa, where he went about following Matt's instructions on how to clean up his wounds.

As soon as Matt was fixed up and Foggy had made him some toast and given him a beer, like the good boyfriend he was, Foggy ordered Matt to come to bed.

"I'll sleep here tonight," Matt dismissed Foggy's invitation to bed, but Foggy was having none of it, and dragged Matt up off of the sofa. Hissing as he stood upright, Matt sighed deeply, accepting defeat, "Alright, I'll come to bed."

When Foggy finally had Matt in bed, he went about trying to relax him. His nights out in Hell's Kitchen as a vigilante were bound to be getting Matt somewhat stressed. "Sit up, I'll give you a back massage, I'm sure the knots that you have are monstrous," he reached under the bed and felt around until he located the bottle of baby oil which Matt kept there for... Well, Foggy could only assume that he kept it there specifically for sexual endeavors. 

Matt lifted his shirt up over his head, grimacing as he accidentally hit off of one of his cuts. 

"I am about to blow your mind with my masseuse skills," Foggy proclaimed as he rubbed his hands together before kneading the knots out of Matt's muscles. Matt jumped as soon as his cold hands touched his skin. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax in Foggy's capable hands. "Mmm," he hummed quietly as Foggy rubbed a particularly tense spot. 

Foggy leaned forward and planted a soft kiss onto the nape of Matt's neck. He placed smaller kisses along the tops of his shoulders as he scooted closer to Matt. 

The massage was never going to last long.

"Turn around," Foggy whispered against Matt's back as Matt shifted himself slowly to face him. Matt was just in his boxers now, Foggy in his bedtime sweats. 

Matt reached forward to touch Foggy's chest, frowning slightly as he realised Foggy was still clothed. "Take off your clothes," Matt purred as he tugged gently on the hem of Foggy's top. But Foggy's hand wrapped around Matt's wrist, stopping him from tugging on his t-shirt. 

Matt frowned. Foggy smirked to himself, "Do you really think I'm going to fuck you in the physical state that you're in?" Foggy asked. Matt's mouth fell open, in what can only be described as immense disappointment.

"What? I-" Matt was interrupted as Foggy leaned forward and kissed him deeply. His right hand caressed Matt's face carefully, feeling his stubble prickle his fingertips. His other hand wandered downwards, causing Matt to gasp into the kiss as Foggy began palming his cock. 

"Just relax," Foggy urged Matt quietly as his hand dipped into his boxers now. 

Matt groaned into the kiss as Foggy slowly stroked him off. Matt pulled away from Foggy then, and whimpered as Foggy's thumb circled the head of his cock. He let his head drop to rest on Foggy's shoulder, and continued to make desperate noises against the fabric of Foggy's t-shirt. 

Just as Matt began to feel his release approaching fast, Foggy pulled away from him completely and Matt heard him shifting around until he lay down on the bed. Matt sat on his hunkers in the middle of the bed, confusion washing over him.

"Alright, what are you doing? What's your motive right now?" Matt asked, his voice shaky as he tried to recollect himself a bit whilst also trying to ignore his raging hard-on. 

He could hear Foggy moving around where he lay, and then felt Foggy's t-shirt hit him in the face. Foggy giggled as Matt grabbed the t-shirt from his lap and flung it onto the floor.

"Get your ass over here," Foggy smiled at Matt as he patted his stomach as an invitation. 

Matt crawled across the bed, leaning on Foggy's chest as he swung one leg over Foggy and positioned himself accordingly on top of him. 

"No, don't face me, turn around," Foggy ordered as Matt cocked his head to the side, until it finally dawned on him what it was that Foggy wanted to do to him tonight.

Foggy saw the wave of realisation wash over Matt as he slowly turned around until his ass was on full, glorious view for Foggy. Matt lay his chest down against Foggy's legs, and shut his eyes as Foggy's hand came to rest on his back, palm facing downwards. He trailed his hand slowly down Matt's back, moving over the indentation in Matt's back until he dug his fingers into Matt's right ass cheek. Matt smiled as he felt Foggy's heartbeat quicken, and heard the quiet moan that escaped Foggy's mouth as his hand palmed Matt's ass appreciatively.

Foggy pulled the band of Matt's boxers down and let Matt remove them entirely before he pulled Matt up towards him and kissed each of Matt's ass cheeks gently, and even felt so bold as to nip one of them. Matt moved his hips ever-so-slightly, and stifled a groan at the friction that was created between him and Foggy's body. He could feel Foggy's arousal pressing eagerly against his chest, and as he lifted a hand up to tend to Foggy's hardness, he received a sharp slap on his ass.

Matt called out in surprise, bowing his head as Foggy rubbed the reddening spot on Matt's skin. "Tonight is your night, not mine," Foggy scolded Matt, and spanked him again, but harder this time. 

"Foggy, _Jesus_ ," Matt laughed breathlessly as Foggy's full attention remained on Matt's derrière. 

Foggy pulled Matt up closer to his face, and began planting small kisses on his ass, smiling into some of the kisses as Matt cooed responsively. Matt never expected that what was about to happen, was ever going to happen. 

The sensation of Foggy's tongue on his entrance dragged a loud gasp out of Matt, "F-Foggy," he stammered as Foggy's hands rested on his thighs, digging into the muscle there as Matt groaned like Foggy had never heard him groan before. "Oh, oh my god," words continued to pour out of Matt's mouth as the warmth of Foggy's tongue and the circular motions it was creating drove him wild. 

Foggy hummed against Matt's hole, and Matt very nearly passed out over the profane noises that were being produced from Foggy's mouth. Matt bit down hard on his lip and clenched the sheets desperately as Foggy fucked him earnestly with his tongue. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Men he'd been with in the past had never done this to him, and he'd never done it to any of them. So to have Foggy - who was evidently loving eating his ass - doing this to him was just phenomenal. 

Foggy pulled away for a moment and Matt realised that he was holding his breath, and released it quickly as he felt Foggy fumbling around for something. "You're so beautiful, Matt," Foggy commented offhandedly. Matt cried out as Foggy's finger entered him, and he began moving it steadily. Foggy marveled at the reaction this whole foray had drawn out of Matt, he was reduced to nothing but a moaning, whining mess. By the looks of it, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Touch yourself," Foggy encouraged. Matt nodded eagerly, as he propped himself up on his left elbow and reached down with his right hand to wrap his hand around his aching cock. He was feeling extremely overwhelmed. His senses were in overdrive. Pleasure was coming at him from all angles. He moved his hips slowly against Foggy's fingers - he had since added a second - and Foggy encouraged him with kisses and whispers of how beautiful he was, and of how much he wanted to see Matt lose himself.

"Foggy," he whimpered helplessly, as the sounds around him and the pleasure within him started to become too much for him. "Foggy!" he exclaimed as Foggy hit that important spot over, and over, and over again inside of him. Matt's cries rang around the apartment. His cries then gave way to hoarse moans as his body convulsed around Foggy's fingers. His climax felt like it lasted a whole minute, and even then, as he lay utterly spent on top of Foggy, his muscles kept spasming.

Foggy gave Matt's ass one final squeeze before Matt dragged himself off of Foggy and positioned himself by Foggy's side.

"That was amazing, that was... Like nothing I've ever experienced before," Matt said quietly, his eyes closed now as the exhaustion from his Vigilante-antics and his earth-shattering orgasm caught up on him quickly.

Foggy kissed Matt's cheek affectionately. "That was like nothing I've ever _seen_ before, Matt. It was like you were possessed at the end there."

Matt burst out laughing, "It was intense," he concurred. "But what about you?" Matt asked Foggy, as he gestured with his hand towards Foggy's crotch.

Foggy shook his head, "I'll sort myself out soon, you need to sleep now." Matt smiled at Foggy's insistence on him taking it easy tonight. "I need to give you rim-jobs more often," Foggy noted as he reached over to the bedside table for some kleenex to clean Matt's come off of his trousers and chest. 

"You do," Matt agreed. "You need to spank me more, too," Matt smirked as he snuggled up against Foggy's side and shut his eyes again.

"I do!" Foggy laughed, "Your ass needs to have more attention paid to it in the future."

Foggy heard Matt's breathing becoming more and more shallow, signifying his descent into dreamland. 

He pulled the duvet up over the two of them, and turning to face Matt, asked him quietly, "Do you feel relaxed now?"

Foggy saw Matt's tired smile, and wanted to kiss him desperately but refrained from doing so.

"I feel incredibly relaxed, Foggy. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Matt has an ass that will never quit. Receiving feedback is always lovely.


End file.
